A semiconductor device such as a CCD (charge-coupled device) or CMOS (complimentary metal-oxide semiconductor) image sensor using a semiconductor integrated circuit technology is widely used for a digital camera and a cellular phone with a camera function and so on. It is proposed to make a sensor chip (semiconductor element) to be a chip size package (CSP) so as to correspond to miniaturization and weight saving of mounted components in the semiconductor device as stated above.
A structure in which a light-transmissive protective member such as a transparent glass member is disposed so as to cover a light-receiving part provided at a front surface of a semiconductor chip, the semiconductor chip and the light-transmissive protective member are adhered by an adhesive, a lens member is further disposed on the light-transmissive protective member, and connection terminals to mount on a substrate are provided at a back surface of the semiconductor chip is proposed as a chip-size-packaged camera module.
In the camera module having the structure as stated above, an adhesive layer is formed to surround the light-receiving part of the semiconductor chip, and has a planer shape in a square shape in which the light-receiving part is an opening part. Widths of four edges of the adhesive layer are designed to be not uniform but various. On the other hand, the connection terminals are disposed to be arranged in a grid array state on a whole area of the back surface of the semiconductor chip.
In the camera module having the structure as stated above, problems have been occurred in which the semiconductor chip is split or cracked if more than predetermined force is added to the camera module when it is mounted on the substrate. Besides, there is a case when interconnection layers are damaged though the splits and cracks do not occur at the semiconductor chip, which results in abnormal operations.
A module for an optical device having a structure in which a translucent cover is fixed at an area outside of an effective pixel area of a solid-state image sensor via an adhesive part, the effective pixel area and the translucent cover are disposed to be separated, electrode pads are embedded at the adhesive part outside of the effective pixel area, and external electrodes are connected at downward thereof, is also proposed.
However, in the module for the optical device, the external connection terminals are formed of redistributing layers in the solid-stated image sensor, and therefore, there is a possibility in which the element is split or cracked depending on a thickness and elastic modulus of the adhesive part, a thickness of the element or the like.